crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sotophirus
Sotophirus was the leader of the Hand of Tonitrui, a Covenant Remnant faction. A very powerful Jiralhanae and feared leader before and after the Covenant, his reign of terror struck power in the hearts of many Jiralhanae until his fall at the hands of the Sangheili Headhunter. History 'Early history' Sotophirus was born on Doisac, the Jiralhanae homeworld. His father, a Captain in the Covenant empire, helped in Sotophirus in being well conditioned and well trained while he was growing up. When Sotophirus came of age, he was drawn into the Covenant empire just in time for conflicts with humanity to start. 'Harvest Campaign' His first ship to serve on was Rapid Conversion, Maccabeus's cruiser which participated in the first battle of Harvest. Sotophirus, just a Jiralhanae Minor, spent a great deal of time on the surface, participating in open combat with humanity and proving his worth in battle. Surviving all the way through the first battle of Harvest, Sotophirus achieved great praise and became a sort of status symbol for many low-ranking Jiralhanae. Sotophirus, despite his strong desire to attend as a witness, was unable to watch the battle between Maccabeus and Tartarus, which ended in Tartarus's victory and his subsequent command over Rapid Conversion and Covenant forces through the battle. Sotophirus fought all the way to the end of the conflict of Harvest, which had its initial end with the planet's glassing. When the UNSC returned to Harvest to try to take it back, they came strong and fast, gaining a powerful advantage over the Covenant quickly. However, the Covenant retaliated with similar ferocity, and delt the humans a series of losses. During this retaliation, Sotophirus was transferred to the Jiralhanae Army Commander's unit. Sotophirus had earned a promotion to Major by the end of his time on Harvest. He gained plenty of opportunities to train in battle with various weapons, including Spikers and Brute shots, the latter of which he began to use quite frequently and started carrying around one particular grenade launcher. Starting in the 4th year, Sotophirus's involvement in the Harvest Campaign met its end when he obtained serious injury; while battling an armored UNSC force and clearing a path for a convoy of Wraiths, he was caught in a Shortsword bombing run, not hit directly but wounded too badly to continue the fight. He was pulled out and tended to aboard a vessel transporting those still alive from grievous wounds to Covenant space. 'Continuing the War' After the battle of Shield World 0459 which saw the death of Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, Sotophirus recovered from his injuries enough that his persistance to be returned to combat was allowed. He participated in a few other battles, and began the climb of leadership that would one day result in a fierce figure of warfare. Sotophirus was made into an Ultra, gaining his own personal Lance of soldiers. Sotophirus received special training from Tartarus, who recognized the Jiralhanae from Harvest; here, Sotophirus would come to respect Tartarus greatly, believing him to be the mightiest of their race and worthy of Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Augmentation A few of the Covenant leadership noted the success of the Spartan program, and began to consider their imitative ways to produce better success on ground assaults. Despite their typical tactic of pulling back in space and overwhelming the humans, and the heretical notion of copying Humanity's augmentation, a few San'Shyuum Ministers would secretly develop their answer to the Spartan Porgram. The procedures were kept on a low profile, and ultimately the Covenant Repair and Refit Station, the Unyielding Hierophant, was chosen as the location for the operation to occur. The function of the station allowed the unconventional medical services involved in the augmentation to go relatively unnoticed. Sotophirus was integrated in this secret movement among many other Covenant, including dozens of Sangheili and Jiralhanae. These individuals were selected for their reputation and ability in combat, and were inexpensive to select due to their relatively low status and rank. The enhancments would consist of chemicals to strengthen muscles, reinforce bone, increase reaction ability and allow for a berserk temporary boost. The augmentation was projected to super enhance the subjects quite like the Spartan programs. The subjects were hospitalized to take extra time to adjust, since almost everyone suffered damage to the body from the chemicals. Sotophirus rose to great power due to his enhancements, proving himself incredibly ferocious; he slew dozens Spartan-IIIs throughout multiple battles. During one engagement with the UNSC, he got extremely lucky and had and opportunity to claim the life of Spartan-II's from Spartan Grey Team. He managed to sneak up on one of them in a sniping position, and dealt some damage; however, the intervention of her teammates prevented him the opportunity to kill her, and was forced to fight all three of them simultaneously. His enhancements allowed him to survive the encounter, though again gravely wounded, unable to pursue the Spartans in their escape. Knowing he could have killed the demons if he only was stronger, Sotophirus went on an immense rampage, tearing apart several Unggoy and Kig-Yar, ending up stranded in an open field filled with dead bodies and destroyed vehicles from the battle. After several hours, he regained his senses, his augmented regeneration sufficient to enable him to return to a Covenant base and have a full recovery from sleep, despite his wounds attained from Spartan Grey Team. Despite his personal failure, Sotophirus was recognized for his surviving three demons and was promoted to Captain. 'Operation: FIRST STRIKE' The Covenant enacted a plan to finish off humanity once and for all after supposedly discovering the location of Earth, using The Unyielding Hierophant as their staging ground. Sotophirus was assigned to the station, initially as security but was planned to be transferred to the strike force as a shock trooper for the invasion of Earth. During Operation: FIRST STRIKE, Sotophirus and his unit responded to the presence of Spartan-II's attempting to destroy the station. Ultimately, Sotophiris never met the Spartans in personal combat despite his extreme desire to, having lost his shot at killing the members of Grey Team; failing at stopping them from getting to the station's reactor cores, Sotophirus's group attempted to keep the humans from escaping the station. Seeing that they boarded Banshees, Sotophirus diverted himself from his Lance, finding a Seraph fighter and intending to take them down in it. However, the Atrium's atmosphere was breached before his fighter fully activated, and Sotophirus was launched into space. Experiencing a malfunction in activation, Sotophirus could not pursue the Spartans and was forced to drift through the vacuum. His velocity was great enough that the Seraph was not claimed in the explosion of the station. Surviving the operation, Sotophirus finally managed to get the fighter to work, and rerouted to one of the few remaining cruisers in the system. The last vessels retreated to High Charity; Sotophirus swore a personal vendetta against the Spartans, having destroyed the station where he was transformed into a true force to be reckoned with. 'Further enhancement' After the ship's return to High Charity, Sotophirus was congratulated on his participation in the recent battles and for surviving the Unyielding Hierophant's destruction, which claimed a whole Covenant fleet with it. Sotophirus was decorated and promoted to Captain Major, and sometime soon after was then subjected to an experimental procedure to further enhance his abilities, this time using advances on their previous technique coupled with ONI Sleeper Cells secretly acquired by the Covenant. A handful of other Jiralhanae and Sangheili were also subjected to this; the results were 3 Sangheili and Sotophirus being the only survivors. Sotophirus secretly killed 2 of the 3 Sangheili on his own as a test of his new power; however, the final Sangheili eluded him, and was not seen again until after the war. 'Great Schism' Sotophirus gained a rise in power due to the changing of the guard, which saw the ascencion of the Jiralhanae over the Sangheili. He was assigned to Tartarus's unit, serving his respected Chieftain on the surface of Delta Halo initially against the Flood, then against the Sangheili upon the Prophet of Truth's order to kill the Councilors. Sotophirus was ferocious, managing to murder 3 Councilors; he engaged one of them in single combat, at a disadvantage due to the aid of 3 Zealots. His enhancements allowed him not only to survive, but win the battles farely unscratched. Sotophirus remained on Delta Halo, avoiding the infestation of High Charity, though retreated aboard one of the Jiralhanae cruisers after the death of Tartarus and the subseuent deactivation of Installation 05. He, along with the remainder of the Jiralhanae under Truth's command, traveled to Earth, receiving new sets of Jiralhanae Combat Harnesses. After acquiring Power armor from Truth's rearmament of the Covenant forces, he was deployed in the jungles of Kenya, battling against the ground forces of the UNSC. Despite the home advantage, Marine forces were no match against Sotophirus; even when legions of his troops fell, Sotophirus remained alive and intact, enabling him to last in the conflict. Again, he never encountered any Spartans despite his ferocity, and was forced to return to one of Truth's ships as the Covenant traveled to the Ark through the Portal. Sotophirus was deployed as part of the Covenant ground force on the Ark, therefore escaping death from the Covenant Separatists in naval combat. On the surface of the Ark, Sotophirus and his pack encountered the Aribter Thel Vadam and several Sangheili. Upon witnessing the murderer of Tartarus, Sotophirus entered a berserk and immediately attempted to slaughter the Arbiter; despite his power, the Arbiter's experience and skill was too much, and Sotophirus was seriously wounded, almost fatally. Unable to participate in combat anymore, and crippled from the wound he received from the Arbiter's energy sword, Sotophirus was withdrawn to one of the last surviving Loyalist ships. Upon the assassination of the Prophet of Truth, the surviving Loyalists, damaged and filled with wounded soldiers, fled the Ark and vanished from the UNSC. 'Founding the Hand of Tonitrui' Due to his enhancements, Sotophirus recovered fully from his injuries which were projected to restrain him to a handicapped lifestyle. He was eager to continue fighting the humans, though the shipmaster of the vessel he was hospitalized in, a Jiralhanae War Chieftain, opted to instead hide out and wait for a better opportunity to strike. Enraged, Sotophirus acquired leadership of the vessel by killing the War Chieftain despite his injuries; claiming himself a new higher power, Sotophirus directed the vessel back to Doisac, where he would forge one of the Covenant Remnant factions. Upon arrival at Doisac, Sotophirus contacted several Clan leaders and revealed his plan to organize a faction to annihilate the humans where the Covenant had failed; when he was challenged by them, and attacked by one of the clan leaders, Sotophirus simply ripped his arm off, beat him into submission and knocked him unconscious with his arm. Sotophirus used this act to convince the clan leaders their support. Though Sotophirus was not made a clan leader himself, he was granted great resources and multiple Jiralhanae to do his work. Sotophirus founded the Hand of Tonitrui, which would become a prominent Remnant of the Covenant's power. With this, he took upon himself the Tonitrui Knuckle, a newly forged and very powerful Gravity Hammer, and constructed himself a super-enhancing suit of power armor made from the remains of the armor worn by the War Chieftain he killed. He donned this armor during his days as leader of the Hand of Tonitrui. He also modified his personal Brute Shot to allow for collapsability inside his armor, enhancing its firepower as well. First Resurgence Sotophirus then lead his Remnant Faction on a path of destruction and pillaging against the UNSC. This made him and his group a target for not only the UNSC, but for the rest of the adventure group as well due to his incredible hostility towards them in particular. The Hand of Tonitrui established a dominating presence on Doisac, and moved out from there, taking control of several nearby worlds. During one attack, Sotophirus was leading a small battlegroup against a UCR fleet, hoping to steal resources and deal a great blow to the fleet. However, Sotophirus's group ended up being placed in a slipspace bubble by Danno, who remained hidden as he imprisoned the battlegroup. 'Release from Slipspace' Sotophirus was accidentally released by Jul 'Mdama's Storm Covenant; the pair of Remnant factions immediately started fighting, drawing the attention of ALIEN. ALIEN's discovery lead Danno to arrive, drawing Sotophirus into servitude due to being a living Forerunner. However, Danno merely played Sotophirus, turning him over to the UCR as a prisoner. Vowing vengeance, Sotophirus did not remain a captive for long before he broke himself out of prison. Though he obtained some wounds, Sotophirus successfully slipped out of UCR containment, returning to Doisac discreetly. 'Capturing Danno' Sotophirus lead a significant presence of a cluster of cruisers, having detected Danno's active Forerunner ship and taking the battlegroup to pillage it. The group encountered a UNSC force that was attempting to save Church's parents from Insurrectionists; they also encountered their Forerunner target. Sending boarding craft to take over the Forerunner ship, Sotophirus directed his vessels to destroy all humans in the immediate area, UNSC and Insurrectionists alike. After his ships were repelled, Sotophirus contributed to the boarding action directly, entering the ship and finished cutting the path to the bridge that his troops had already started. Once inside, Sotophirus's might was too great for Danno's companions to match; while the Brute had difficulty in incapacitating the Forerunner, he managed to successfully capture him, bring him aboard one of the cruisers, and return to Doisac. Sotophirus then subjected Danno to intense interrogation and torture in an effort to learn about Forerunner biology, attempting to instigate a form of mind control. The Hand of Tonitrui confiscated a great deal of technology from Danno's Combat Skin, holding him captive in stasis for many days. 'Assault on Doisac' The response to Danno's capture was significant; a UNSC battlegroup, including the Spirit of Fire, as well as CMF and Exon ships ferried the Adventure Group straight to Doisac to rescue Danno. Sotophirus had mustered a large enough force to be considered a small fleet, but the combined might was not enough to repel the invaders. Sotophirus directed his subordinate Chieftains to engage the group on foot once they landed; though they held the humans back for a time, the Chieftains were ultimately defeated, with one of them, Clangendus, being killed by Marq. Sotophirus encountered the infiltrators deep within a large base, in the chamber where Danno was being held. It took the combined effort of all the Adventure Group members and several units of standard infantry before Sotophirus was forced to retreat and escape the building. With the majority of his force being destroyed, Sotophirus took a transport to space and slipped away to a reserve retreat on another world with his remaining Chieftains while the majority of his conventional forces were wiped out at Doisac. 'Hunted' Sotophirus did not have much time to relax, however, as an old enemy returned to activity in an attempt to kill him and the rest of his supporters: the Elite Headhunter. The location of the Chieftain's retreat was kept a closely guarded secret while Sotophirus tried to rebuild his lost forces. Unfortunately, the Headhunter was able to track them down, and infiltrated a meeting with the Chieftains. After taking out the Chieftains, the Headhunter fought Sotophirus one-on-one. Despite Sotophirus's great ferocity, skill, and abilities in offence and defense, the Headhunter had accumulated several pieces of technology himself to effectively counter the Brute. After vanquishing hundreds of foes, Sotophirus finally met his match with the Sangheili, and after a gruesome battle, he was finally killed, slain in combat with the Headhunter. With the loss of their leaders, military prowess, and sources of supply, the Hand of Tonitrui ceased to exist shortly afterwards. Personality Inspiring fear and respect out of his peers, and known for his aggressive brutality, Sotophirus possessed a fierce determination to crush his enemies, no matter the cost. Despite his ferocity, Sotophirus was well trained in tactics and was quite intelligent, able to use his mind just as well as his body. Due to his special training under Tartarus himself, and later with enhancments provided by the Covenant as well as the ONI Sleeper Cells, Sotophirus became a force to be reckoned with. No Spartan or Sangheili of his time could parallel his strength or durability. Sotophirus held so much battle experience, he could typically use any weapon he could get a hold of with skill comparable to that of a seasoned trainer. Obviously an expert in Jiralhanae weaponry, Sotophirus also had high skills in Plasma weapons that the rest of the covenant used, and even trained on his own with Human weapons. Additionally, some practice with Forerunner technology enabled him to utilize their advanced weapons with reasonable ease. Sotophirus, however being trained in multiple different kinds of weapons, prefers to utilize only Jiralhanae technology, and strictly forbids other Jiralhanae in his pack from doing otherwise. Sotophirus was a grand leader of his Remnant Faction. Preparing a revolution that could not be compared to most Remnant Factions of the Covenant, Sotophirus sought a reign of rule across the Galaxy, becoming a mark of terror across whatever territory he waltzed into. Demanding full devotion and cooperation from his subjects, only the fiercest and greatest of his warriors earned any true reward from his ferocious attitude, and they themselves became incredible beasts capable of great destruction. Abilities Standing at 8'11 and weighing in at 610 kg, Sotophirus was originally a Jiralhanae of slightly larger than average build. Like most Jiralhanae, Sotophirus was physically stronger than most standard races such as the humans and Sangheili. Initially unshaven, after Truth's rearmament of his Loyalist Covenant Sotophirus adopted the shaved apparel of all Jiralhanae in the military force. While not the greatest physical warrior in his youth, Sotophirus held a fierce determination that enabled him to walk away from costly engagements that should have killed him. Surviving battle after battle, Sotophirus lost his fear of death or injury, gaining a disregard for perishing in combat and coming to cherish violence. His initial augmentation during the Human-Covenant War not only enhanced his base physical attributes, but also affected his mental characteristics, enhancing his ferocity and making him a much more dangerous creature. Additionally, the augmentations allowed for a temporary berserk mode, in which Sotophirus's body rewrote his mental affinity and lose all sense of self-preservation to enhance ferocity, bolster strength, and become an unstoppable titanic force of destruction. The enhancements were significant enough to enable him to be a considerable force for three Spartan-II's to handle, although they managed to defeat him, leaving him wounded and unable to follow them as they made their escape. He would heal from these wounds after several hours of wandering followed by bed rest, without medical attention. A second dose of augmentations, combined with Sleeper Cell enhancements, remodeled Sotophirus into a legendary figure among the Brutes. Capable of great feats of strength and durability, Sotophirus became a power of war greatly feared even among his Covenant allies. Strong enough to casually dual wield support weaponry like Plasma Cannons or Missile Pods without slowing him down, Sotophirus additionally aquired bulk that slightly hampered his movement but did not diminish his combat abilities in the slightest. His berserk mode was also greatly affected by this, forcing Sotophirus into an animalistic state in which he would literally rip apart nearly a hundred infantry units with his bare hands, ignoring all manners of wounds from conventional weapons including ballistics, plasma, explosives, and some vehicle mounted weapons. This, combined with his outrageous determination and mental ferocity, made him nigh unkillable by all but the most elite. Equipment 'Power Armor' Sotophirus's modified personal Combat Harness was the most powerful variant ever made in its time. Remodeled from a Jiralhanae War Chieftain's suit, which was the strongest variant produced by the Covenant, Sotophirus's armor received enhancements and upgrades that made it superior to any ever built before. The materials were reforged into the shape of a Jiralhanae Captain's armor and painted gold, though retained the resilience of the War Chieftain variant along with several personal modifications. *Reinforced internally with structured frames and overlayed with strong material, the physical durability of the armor itself allowed Sotophirus to withstand small explosions like those produced from a handheld grenade, or severe impacts from a high jump or vehicle collision at high speed. *The armor's systems required more energy to run than even the typical War Chieftain's power supply. Sotophirus was therefore provided with a designated Power source, a high-yield plasma battery located in the back of the armor. The generator was extremely advanced in design, equal in yield to those powering the Plasma Mortars on standard Wraiths. This boost of power enhanced Sotophirus's strength greatly enough that he could throw Tanks, and despite the increased bulk it boosted the strength of his legs and reflexes that his speed increased as well. *Multiple internal compartments capable of storing ammunition, supplies, and specially modified weapons. These included specifically crafted Jiralhanae weapons such as a pair of Maulers, a Spike Rifle, Spike Grenades, Incindeary Grenades, and even a collapsable Brute Shot. *A series of small anti-gravity thrusters were placed in select locations on the armor, including the back and lower legs, allowing for powerful short bursts of speed, enabling Sotophirus to evade several types of enemy attacks as well as enabling him to ram through almost anything he encountered. This, coupled with his armor's defense, was great enough to allow Sotophirus to smash through a Warthog and completely destroy it. *The energy shielding of this Power armor was extremely powerful. Its default setting was equal to 4x Overshield, strong enough to withstand shots from a Gauss Turret. Furthermore, the shielding was adjustable, enabling increases to integrity at the cost of greater power consumption. *An Invincibility attachment like that of Jiralhanae Chieftains granted Sotophirus a temporary immunity to conventional means of damage; glowing brightly white and operating under its own power source, the Invincibility would have to be discarded and replaced after each use but enabled Sotophirus to withstand shots from the likes of tanks and ground attack aircraft. *Power extraction through the use of energy nacelles in the limbs of the armor. This enabled Sotophirus to absorb power through external sources such as Plasma batteries and vehicles, replenishing his armor's systems in a matter of seconds. *A Bubble Shield attachment permanently affixed into the suit. The attachment was connected directly to the suit's power generator, allowing Sotophirus to reroute his suit's full energy into it. The defenses and capabilities of the Power armor were extremely formidable for a single individual; Sotophirus demonstrated a ridiculous use of the capabilities of the armor during a battle against UNSC forces and members of the adventure group. Having been made aware of an orbital strike, Sotophirus rerouted power from his Gravity Hammer and his armor's systems, channeling it into the integrity of his Overshield and that of the Bubble Shield generator. This temporary activation, while significantly crippling his armor's energy and placing tremendous strain on it, enabled Sotophirus to survive the direct impact from a UNSC MAC Cannon shot from orbit, completely unscathed. Due to the stress placed on the suit's energy, the Power armor required extensive maintenance before it was able to be used again. 'Weapons' Sotophirus's personal weaponry used to include the typical Covenant armament, including Brute Plasma Rifles, Jiralhanae Maulers, Spike Rifles, Brute Shots, Fuel Rod Guns, Plasma Cannons and various Grenades. However, he attained specially made variants of these typical weapons for use as the leader of the Hand of Tonitrui, modified for storage in his personal Power Armor. The only exceptions were the Fuel Rod Gun and Plasma Cannon, which he just chose to use standard variants of. 'The Tonitrui Knuckle' Among the modified weapons Sotophirus received was a very powerful Gravity Hammer which he named the Tonitrui Knuckle. Its great yields of damage were only rivaled by the Fist of Rukt, the most powerful Gravity Hammer ever forged. The Tonitrui Knuckle had its own designated power source, and was constructed with stronger metals than typical Gravity Hammers. It was then inspected by Sotophirus, who issued the weapon to be further reinforced by additional plating. The Tonitrui Knuckle was a ridiculously strong weapon, capable of smashing apart a Scorpion Tank in one blow if wielded by regular-strengthed Jiralhanae; its incredible mass rendered this feat difficult for anyone other than Sotophirus, whose strength and armor boost combined enabled him to smash a hole in the reinforced blast door of a bunker with a wall 8 feet thick. The reinforced strength of the weapon rendered it nearly impossible to destroy through conventional means, surviving repeated slashes from an Energy Sword and multiple close-range explosions. The Hammer was linked to the Power Armor, and was capable of using its Gravity Drive to return to Sotophirus's hand if it ever left his grasp. The Hammer also came with an energy shield projector, adding another layer to Sotophirus's defenses. For ranged engagement, Sotophirus could choose to fire plasma bolts from the head of the Hammer equal in power to a portable Plasma Cannon turret. Lastly, the Hammer featured a personal teleporter that enabled Sotophirus to translocate up to 20 feet in any direction. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Covenant Category:Jiralhanae Category:Military career Category:Danno's Characters Category:Enhanced Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Chaotic Neutral